mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ryuto/@comment-99.162.214.2-20180707204840
Ryuto is my favorite character on both games. He's the smartest character of them all. He has knowledge of every planet they come across and it's location. Even though Elka is a better pilot, Ruyto is still wiser than Elka. To me, being a piolot was a small role of his. To me, he was more of a human encyclopedia. He had a big knowledge base about most things. I think it would have been great if they dedicated a Mugen Souls game to him called "Mugen Souls - Ryuto's Story". I think him and Chou-Chou were the closest you can get to a couple (even though they weren't dating). They were always around each other and trusted each other more than anyone. He loved her a lot. But, the developers didn't give him the glory he deserved, like in the first game. In the first game he actually shined. He was very heroic and wanted his revenge. On the second game, he just felt like a supporting character. But, he wasn't picked on the second game like he was on the first. He was bullied pretty badly on the first game like half of the time. On the second game, there were only a couple of scenes like that. But, I wish he would have gotten raged on the second one and pulled out his legendary sword. I remember on the first game how angry he was about Vorgis. It felt more about him on the first game even though chou-chou was the main protagonist. He was a main character along with her and didn't feel like a supporting character like on the second game. On the Second game, it was mainly about Syrma and Chou-Chou (as a secondary main character) rather than Chou-Chou and Ryuto like it should have been. But, the second game had a better story by far. Ace i'd have to say is my second favorite character. Ace kind of reminds me of Gig (best video game character ever made) from "Soul Nomad and the World Eaters". I think that Ryuto deserved more of a highlight than what they gave him on the second game. He felt more like a tag along than anything. But, at least people know they can't separate Ryuto and Chou-Chou. I think if the story were to go in a serious way, he would end up with Chou-Chou because they are inseperable. She doesn't see him as a "random" peon like all the others. He never turned into a shampuru which meant she cared for him. The others, she turns into shampurus (as stated on the game). The main crew with them were more of her friends than Peons (she always had too much pride to admit the truth). I can say that the 3 characters that got along the best were "Ruyto, Shirogane, and Soul" (Elka was the oddball hanging out with them at the hot spring and still acted too good for anyone even though he was a coward. Elka just hung out with them even though he didn't feel like part of the 3 Amigos like they were. I guess they just kind of put up with him lol). As for a female character that Ryuto never fought with and got along well with and able to be normal around was probably "Altis" (if I can remember correctly). I think Altis and Ryuto had the most normal conversations and were able to be themselves around each other. But, Ryuto's heart is for Lady Chou-Chou! You guys can pick out which male and female character got along best with. I know the worst male and female character to get along with was Elka and Alys. The second game showed no signs that they were dating at all (except when the characters revealed it to one of the ultimate god's who was obsessed with Alys). I'm pretty sure they were dating in the first game but kept it a secret from everyone. But, the second game it felt like they hated each other. The second game should have revealed a lot more about the characters. They should have given Rutyo his time to shine. Also, why didn't the developers let Ace express his feelings to Tioni? His whole "I'll kill you" comment till the end made him feel like a replayed puppet. He is my second favorite character do to him reminding me of Gig, but his sayings were a bit overplayed. He was the same until the end *sigh*. He couldn't even express his true feelings, that he loved Tioni. I think he loved Tioni a little too much. It's like he never let her do anything or go anywhere. It felt like he had an obsession with her worse than Ryuto did with Lady Chou-Chou lol. Ace should have just said, "Tioni, I love you! I'll never let you go!". But, instead of making it seem like he was too afraid to express his feelings, he was the same until the very end which made him seem like a creep instead lol. Everyone knew he loved her, but he never had the courage to tell her the truth. I think it's because the developers wanted the game based more around Syrma (who had the most annoying english Dub ever!). They should have made her the only Japanese voice on the English Dub lol. Everyone else had a great voice. "Nao", in the begining, seemed awesome, but then after replaying her attitude the whole way over and over, it just made it feel like she was a complainer. In the begining I was like, "This chick is awesome, she can give it to them straight!", then I was like, "isn't this act getting a little old?". So yea, Ruto is definitely my favorite character. Syrma was my least favorite. She reminded me of my ex completely, so I'm not a fan of hers. Syrma even looked similar to my ex which was scary lol. They both talked the same way lol. So basically, here is my input. Mugen Souls had a better backstory, but Mugen Souls Z had a better and more funny story overall. Mugen Souls was definitely more serious than Mugen Souls Z. Some people seemed upset with Mugen Souls Z because of it, but I personally thought it was more lively and fun to watch everyone together. Though, Dee's didn't fit in well on this game. On the first game, she seemed intelligent and strong. On the Second game *sigh*, she was just a head T_T lol. Dee's was actually a great character originally, then she sucked. It's like they made her a different character. They even claimed she was the weakest of them all. But, I think Alys was weaker than Elka (who was supposed to be the weakest lol). Elka was just the scardest character. He would get that bit of confidence, then would see the enemy and cower down lol. I think that's why him and Alys fit so well together, because they were both weak lol. They both had the same personality, just copy pasted on male or female body. They both had too much pride for their own good. I can honestly say though, that Ruto is the only normal character that doesn't seem like an oddball. Well, Shirogane is completely normal too, except with what he is accused of (and he is guilty because every now and then you see that perverted masochist side of him!). Soul is also normal except his one flaw is a mental flaw which makes him think all women must wear bikini's (it has nothing to do with women looking good in Bikini's but rather his mindset in making him think all women are supposed to wear them and if they aren't, they must be saved lol). Other than that, Soul has good common sense and is very intelligent with facts. But they are probably the only 3 characters that are totally normal. Shirogane is more normal than Soul except his fettish is pretty extreme lol (he tries his best to hide it until he wants his punishment LOL). I don't get how he seems afraid of the one girl that likes him when he should be happy that she beats him LOL. I like how Tsukika punched Shirogane and both Shirogane and Reu went flying through the air LOL. Anyways, I'm sorry for dragging this on and going on and off of topic. I hope I'm not the only one that things Ryuto is the best character and deserves his own series :)